Many modem devices use cords to transmit analog or digital signals. Despite the recent advances in wireless technology, cords are often the preferred means of transmission because they may transmit the signal more effectively and require less power than other means. Cords may also be inexpensive and simply implemented.
However, cords are easily tangled, and a tangled cord becomes more cumbersome to use. Also, the diligence involved in avoiding tangling the cord may cause displeasure in the user. To remedy these disadvantages, cord organizers have been developed to neatly store cords and allow increased control in manipulating the cords.
One common use for cords is for connecting ear buds or speakers with a personal media player. Personal media players are typically small and lightweight, which have contributed to their popularity. Personal media players are often worn on the body and are commonly used while exercising. These modes of use increase the likelihood of entanglement of a cord used in connection with a personal media player. These modes of use may also increase the likelihood that entanglement results in a safety hazard. Thus, it is desirable to employ a cord organizer while using a cord with a personal media player in the above manner.
Cords connected to personal media players used while exercising or worn on the body require frequent adjustment. For example, a user listening to music may carry a player while walking home, place the player in a pants pocket while cleaning the house, and then place the player on a desk while doing paperwork. The appropriate length of cord is different in each mode of use.
In another example, a user listens to music while exercising. While running, a large length of cord is needed to allow full range of motion. When switching to another upright exercise, a medium length is needed to prevent dangerous entanglement with limbs or exercise equipment. When switching to a seated exercise, a short length is required to avoid accident.
Historically, cord organizers have been difficult to use or easily broken. Some involve complex combinations of moving parts for winding the cord which are likely to malfunction. In addition to lacking reliability, past cord organizers are not appropriate for organizing cords while the cords are being used in close proximity to the human body, especially during exercise.